


Sorry!!!

by CRZYKID2013BTS



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRZYKID2013BTS/pseuds/CRZYKID2013BTS
Summary: Just a sorry not for not updating





	Sorry!!!

I'm sorry I have not been able to post anything in the last few months. I have 52 chapters of my 100 chapter story on paper and I have not had the time yet to write them all up, so I am very sorry for that. I don't want to write down any excuses because I know you guys won't really care and nobody really reads my stuff anyways, so there's that factor. I am just very sorry and I promise with this new-coming year I will try to fit my writing into my schedule as much as possible.  
Thank you for understanding!  
-Lulu


End file.
